


Jade's Brushes [1]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Jade [1]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has his make up done and fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade's Brushes [1]

“OK so what is the plan Tommy-boy?”

“Don't call me that Jade!”

“Why?”

“It makes me sound like I’m ten.”

Jade laughed, “Whatev.”

 

Neither Tommy or Jade had ever made a secret of the fact they fancied each other and they played on it. Nicknames, bum pinching, kisses, hair pulling... it all drove Tommy slightly mad; the nights he had spent wanking himself off over thoughts of her were nearly in triple figures.

Jade spread out the tools of her trade on a counter, all Mac brushes and stupidly expensive; a handful of them were brand new and she wanted to test them out on the perfect canvas... she also had plans to try and brush them around a few other places in this perfect canvas.

“right...” she started “...sit in this chair please!” Jade moved a chair to face the counter, the window was behind the counter and it was the perfect time of day for the light to give a true shade of colour with the make up.

 

Tommy sauntered over, he was dressed in his usual attire; tight jeans and a t-shirt, his feet bare in the hot weather. He sat himself down and cheekily placed his hands between his knee's trying to look sweet and innocent.

“Doesn't work with me Ratty.”

“JADE!”

“What? It's my favourite.”

“Seriously... TJ if you MUST but not Ratty.”

“Well...whatev... sweet and innocent doesn't work with me, I know you're a man whore and like nothing more than a good swift fuck.”

Tommy grinned but his cheeks flushed; he had rarely heard Jade swear and defiantly not in that context.

“I don't hear you denying it.”

“What is there to deny?” Tommy just wanted to hear her say fuck again.

“That you are a man whore...”

“And...” Tommy pushed as Jade mixed up some foundation on a palette, he had also never seen her work and was entranced by her hands.

“That you like a good fuck.” Tommy had to hold back the groan and shifted on the chair, moving his hands and resting them on the edges under his thighs.

“Nothing to deny....” Tommy winked and bit his lip; when Jade turned back to the counter he looked her up and down and wondered just why he hadn't made a move sooner.

Jade had curves any woman would kill for, she and Sasha often jokingly compared boob sizes and the sight of them getting hands on was more than he could take, he shook his head of the thought; it wasn't making things any easier.

 

“OK... right...”

“Make me pretty!” Tommy battered his long eyelashes and sniggered.

“You are pretty Ratty...”

“Jade!” Tommy reached around and smacked her on the ass, making her squeel.

“I can't help it.”

“Bollucks.”

“How are they? Blue yet?”

 

Tommy narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath.

 

“Now, now!”

 

Tommy sat up and looked at Jade; she bent forward and wiped his hair back off his face – carefully tucking it behind his ear and wiping the rest back over his head. Jade had never realised how soft his hair was, it rarely ever needed brushing and always smelt amazing. Just like the rest of him.

Tommy closed his eyes as Jades hands moved over his hair, he was enjoying the feeling and when he opened his eyes decided I really liked the view; Jade was in a low cut black t-shirt, he discovered she was wearing a lace bra and wondered if her panties matched... or if they were a thong.

He squirmed more on the chair as he imaged her tanned skin in nothing more than lace bra and matching thong laying on his bed waiting for him.

“You OK Tommy?”

Tommy cleared his throat “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“OK.”

Jade reached over for the palette and dabbed a two tone brush through it. “OK, not that you really need it, but this is foundation.”

The brush was square and felt like a paint brush wiping over his face, it tickled his nose and under his eyes. The foundation took less then a minute to apply and blend.

“You got skills!”

“I do try.”

Tommy opened his eyes when he heard Jade swear, she was stretching her back and twisting.

“You OK?”

“Bad back.... mind if I sit on your lap while I do this?”

“Umm...Sure.”

“Thanks babe.”

 

Jade picked up a small pile of cosmetics and a hand full of brushes before straddling Tommy's lap and sitting herself down, he waved his hands around not knowing where to put them.

“Put them wherever you are comfortable.”

“Oh?”

“Go for broke.”

Tommy placed his hands low on Jade's hips, splaying his fingers wide, Jade smiled.

 

“OK... powder.”

Tommy closed his eyes and giggled a little as he felt the brush wipe across his face.

“Don't laugh.”

“I didn't, I giggled.”

“Same difference.”

“No.”

“Shut up or else.”

“Or else what?” Tommy regretted saying it as soon as the words had left his mouth

Jade sat up a little and ground her hips into Tommy's crotch making him moan.

“Fuck, Jade!”

“You gonna behave...?”

“For now.”

 

Jade brushed over his face, concentrating on his cheek bones and around his eyes before moving onto a smaller brush. “Eye colour. Keep them closed.”

“I learned from last time.”

“Exactly.” Jade had almost poked out his eye before a gig and he had gone on stage looking like he had pink eye.

“OK I think i'm gonna use...black.”

“Now, there's a surprise.”

Jade ground her hips again, Tommy gripped her hips and held her tight to him as she did, twisting his hips up to meet her, he almost missed the intake of breath; almost.

 

Jade brushed over each eye in turn, slowly building up the colour until it was as dark as midnight, she used her fingers to blend the colour along his lower eyelid “open your eyes and look up please.” Tommy realised he still hadn't released his grip on her hips and decided he didn't want to. Jade slowly blew along his lower lids, blowing away excess powder, a small groan escaped Tommy's lips and was swiftly followed by a louder one as Jade twisted on him.

“Jade... you're doing that on purpose!”

“So...close your eyes again please.”

Tommy did as he was told and felt more powder going on his lids and a pencil tracing along his eyebrows in short strokes. He was thinking he wanted short strokes somewhere else and had to stop himself from saying it out loud.

 

“OK eyes are almost done. I don't think you need any mascara.”

Tommy pouted.

“Oh...fine!”

Jade leaned back and took the mascara off the side, Tommy looked down her body and thought how right it seemed, except for all the clothing. He blinked as she did his mascara, his long lashes darkening and becoming more prominent.

“Your eyelashes could cause a tornado!”

Tommy raised and lowered his eyebrows, “and your body could stop traffic.”

“I'm nearly done... lips next.”

“Dark.”

“No... glossed I think!”

Jade twisted, causing them both to gasp, and took the clear gloss from the bag on the side.

“Part your lips a little.”

Tommy didn't close his eyes and watched her every movement as she swept the gloss across his lips, she kept looking up to meet his gaze but couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds. Jade didn't get chance to finish his lips before they crashed onto hers. She squeaked into his mouth as he lifted her and pushed her back against the counter; her ass just resting on the edge.

 

Jade dropped her brushes to the floor and wrapped her arms and legs around Tommy, kissing him back, nipping at his lips and sucking on his lower lip for what seemed like hours. She loved hearing him groan and wanted to hear more.

“There's one problem.” Tommy finally spoke

“What?”

“Clothes.”

“Yeah.”

Tommy had never moved his hands from Jade's hips and traced them up her body, hooking his fingers under her top and pulling it off over her head in one swift movement. It dropped to the floor and lay with the brushes, Tommy's own tee soon joined it.

 

The sun was shining through the windows and it was hot on their bare skin.

“Still too many clothes.” Jade removed her hands from Tommy's neck and leaned back on the counter while Tommy slowly unzipped her jeans and pulled them down her legs, gravity did most of the work.

His hands crept back to her hips and moved to her butt; it was a thong and he groaned into a kiss feeling Jade's hands on his face and then wrapping around to the back of his head. She tugged playfully on his hair.

“Pull harder.” Tommy whispered and bit down on his lip as she did.

“Still too many clothes Tommy....hurry!”

Tommy broke the kiss for a few seconds to work his buttons and zipper, wiggling his hips until his jeans slowly fell to his knee's.

“You go commando?”

“I do sometimes.”

“Fuck...do you... have anything?”

 

Tommy popped open a small drawer and pulled out a single condom.

 

“You have those everywhere!”

“Pretty much.”

 

Tommy ripped open the packed with his teeth and removed the latex sheeth rolling it down over his hard cock he looked back up and licked his lips; Jade had removed her lace bra and had dropped it to the floor. Her tan was perfect and her breasts looked as fantastic out of the restriction as they did with.

Tommy leaned forward and sucked her nipples in turn, Jade wrapped her hands around his head feeling his fingers gripping the sides of her thong. She felt a sharp sting as the lace and elastic snapped back.

“I'll buy you a new set.” Tommy winked and removed the material leaving it to slip to the floor.

 

Tommy's tongue licked at Jade's nipples before his lips joined in and sucked again. His fingers gripped Jade's hips again, pulling her forward on the counter and dropping her down a little.

“Ready?”

“I've been ready for so long.”

Tommy pushed himself inside Jade, wrapping his arms up behind her shoulders and pulling her close, his teeth nipping at her neck. He took a few breaths and steadied himself before thrusting deep inside her. Jade moaned and wrapped her legs and arms tightly around him, pulling him closer, holding him tighter; she rocked her hips in rhythm with his thrusts and found his mouth again with hers, their kisses long and deep, rough and full of lust.

Jade's lips moved from Tommy's to his neck, his jawbone, his cheeks and eyes. She tasted the make up she had brushed onto his skin and continued to lick, nip and kiss at every centimetre of flesh on his face.

 

Tommy's moans and cries were soft and low in his throat, his legs were close to collapsing under him and his breathing was erratic.

“I have wanted this for so long!” Tommy spoke in pants and whimpers

 

Jade couldn't reply as a knot in her lower stomach formed and tightened.

“Faster...deeper...harder....”

Tommy nodded and buried his head in Jade's neck, his hands still gripping into the back of her shoulders. He almost pulled out completely before thrusting deep inside Jade, she shook and cried out as orgasm over took her. Tommy thrusted twice more before he too was overcome and his legs finally gave out under him.

 

They fell to the floor, Tommy still inside Jade, their bodies wrapped in each other. Jade nipped at Tommy's ear and whimpered again.

“Baby...next time... in the bed!”

“Gladly.”


End file.
